fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hypnotic Encounter Of Flotsam and Jetsam
Later that night; Liquidator, Ozzy, Strut, Icky, Dil, Rinkus and Sierra were making their way through the jungle. The dinosaur villains are stopped to take a look around. "Guys?" Liquidator said with a yawn. "I'm getting a little sleepy. Shouldn't we start back home?" "Liquidator, this time we're not going back." Ozzy added. "We're taking you to Toon Disney Village." Icky said. "But why?" Liquidator asked. "Because D.O.O.M., The Chameleon, and Bird Brain are return part of the jungle." Sierra explained. "And they sworn to kill you." Rinkus added. "Kill me?! But why did they want to do that?" Liquidator asked. "They hate Toon Disney characters." Dil explains. "And D.O.O.M., The Chameleon, and Bird Brain are not allow you to become a warrior hero with Keyblends, Swords, Magic Powers, Chaos Emeralds and Rings, Elements Of Harmony and Magic Warrior Wands." Strut explained everything. "Well, why don't we just explain to them that we'd never do a thing like that?" asked Liquidator. "Nonsense!" Ozzy replied. "No one ever explains anything to D.O.O.M., The Chameleon, and Bird Brain." "Well, maybe so," Liquidator explained as he continues, "But I'm not afraid. And beside I'd-" "Now that's enough!" Sierra said, angrily but calmed himself down. "We'll spend the night here. Things look better in the morning" Strut said. Ozzy found a cave as he called to the water-dog. "Liquidator? Liquidator!" Liquidator turns around as he saw his friends as he continues, "Now come on, in this cave. It's safer in here." "But... I don't want to go back to Toon Disney Village." Liquidator explains. "Go on. In you go." Rinkus said. Liquidator sighs, as he Ozzy, Strut, Icky, Dil, Rinkus and Sierra went inside the cave. Liquidator got his sleeping bag out of his backpack. "Now, get some sleep. We got a long journey head of us tomorrow." Icky said. "But I want to stay in the jungle." Liquidator said, as he get his apple out of his backpack. "Oh, you wouldn't last one day." Ozzy said as he, Strut, Icky, Dil, Rinkus and Sierra went to sleep. Liquidator chomps an apple as he said "I'm not afraid. I can look out for myself." As he chews an apple, he heard something under the water. There below the cave were two eels named Flotsam and Jetsam. "Say now. What have we here?" Flotsam said. "It's a water-dog." jetsam chuckles. "A cute, helpless and tired water-dog." The two eels said. "Oh, go away and leave me alone." Liquidator replied. But Ozzy, Strut, Icky, Dil, Rinkus and Sierra were are still sleeping as Icky explains and yawns, "There's nothing we should do, but we're not." "Oh, now. Please go to sleep, Liquidator." Ozzy yawned. Flotsam and Jetsam then got an idea. They get closer to Liquidator as Flotsam said "Yes, Liquidator. Please..." The two eels begin to hypnotize Liquidator with their colorful circle eyes as they begin to sing. "Go to sleep. Please go to sleep. Sleep, little water-dog. rest in peace..." Then they put a soft blanket over Liquidator's body. Liquidator struggles to keep his eyes open, but fail. as the eels continues singing. "Sleep... SLEEEP....... SLEEEEEEEEEEP.......... Little one......." "G...G-Guys...?" Liquidator yawned as he falls asleep, fainting and snored. "Oh, there's no use of arguing." Rinkus yawned. "No more talk until the morning." Ozzy explains. "Aww... he won't be here in the morning..." the two eels said, sweetly. Liquidator sleeps safe in the blanket sucking his thumb like a baby. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Strut woke up as he saw two eels putting Liquidator to sleep, then he yells, "Wake, up! Wake up! Wake up, guys!!" "Ozzy groans as he said, "What is it now, Strut?" Strut panting as he yelped "Flotsam and Jetsam are hypnotizing Liquidator to sleep so they able to keep Liquidator like a baby!!" "WHAT WAS THAT YOU SAY?!!" Ozzy, Icky, Dil, Rinkus and Sierra gasped as they woke up and gasped. "FLOTSAM! JETSAM!" Sierra yelled as he continues yelling, "HOLD IT, FLOTSAM AND JETSAM!!!! LEAVE LEAVE LIQUIDATOR ALONE!!!!!!!!" He flies and slaps Flotsam and Jetsam. "Ouch...!" The eels yelped. Liquidator woke up from his trance. Category:The Jungle Book Fanmake